Double Date
by animeyaoimaster
Summary: Syrus has a crush on Hassleberry so Jaden decides to help the little guy out. Who knew helping his friend with his crush would help him to get his? Warning : Fluffiness


**Author's Note: **This is my first Yu Gi Oh GX fic as well as the first time my fic actually took place in High School so please have mercy when giving me flames. BTW I do not own Yu Gi Oh GX or the characters from that show because if I did, then the show would not be about cards. P.S The pairing of Hassleberry and Syrus was an accident (Jaden and Chazz was the main focus) but it worked out nicely thankfully so since that's said and done. Enjoy my new fic called...

**Double Date**

"...But Jaden what if he doesn't accept it?"

Said brunette rolled his eyes in exasperation as the other attempted to crush the life out of the red roses he had painstakingly chosen the other day, catching his hand before they finally were destroyed and could use them as an excuse to back out. Jaden wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon since that meant he had wasted precious time preparing Syrus –which of course didn't help- which also meant he would have to go through the whole ordeal again _with _the added pressure of Syrus probably sighing depressingly every morning at missing his chance even though it was his own fault! Sighing deeply and trying to calm down before he seriously threw Syrus over his shoulder and sent him into the crowd of Jock Wolf Squad members chatting excitedly a few lockers away which happened to be their targets. Or rather one of them was which happened to be the most popular boy and extremely handsome as well as being the star quarterback on the top champion team The Wolves, Tyranno Hassleberry. He was the perfect guy for almost anybody, almost due to the fact he was a huge nerd eater. Hassleberry was that unusual type which was smoking hot but ate nerds for a mid-snack alongside a bunch of rusty nails for fiber and those huge sewing pins. Unfortunately lover boy aka Syrus was both a nerd and hopelessly in love with him; not a good combination if you asked Jaden but he hadn't had much luck persuading Syrus from telling him but he really wanted to do it.

'...And now he wants to back out of it...'

Strange how the little guy was so brave now and nervous the next but he would be scared too if he had to confess to the same guy who happened to be a nerd eater and the guy who he had managed to break the nose of in a huge fight two years back; Jaden had kept a small picture of the jock's ever since. Syrus, being the kind guy he was, lost his animosity a year after but it was still unsure if Hassleberry had lost his as he hadn't gone all revenge – like on him; how freaking scary was that! So avoiding the jock was necessity like air itself but Syrus of course would not listen even when he went as deep as that so as the good friend he was, he had to support him. "...I can't do it Jaden..."

'Yup, I definitely wasted my time...'

"I mean, it's hopeless considering it's so obvious he's straight..."

'I wonder how long it will be before he gets back his courage...'

"I mean, even if he was interested in guys, he would definitely choose you over me..."

"Whoa, hold up! Hassleberry is totally not my type and even if I was interested, I would never do that to you buddy..." Jaden stated angrily, a bit ticked off at the negative energy.

Negative energy and him, being a bright and happy guy he was, never went quite right with each other so basically throwing him to the wolves –literally- was starting to sound pretty convincing again. Syrus smiled happily at that but went pale when he caught sight of the Wolves. It was obvious there was no way he was going over there, not even if the Devil was threatening torture him personally for one million years if he didn't confess; Sure that was going a bit far but who could blame him when he was in love with a human shark hungry for his kind?

Jaden, having realized that the other was about to take his tail and run, patted on his back reassuringly.

"Don't worry Sy...you'll do great out there so go and get your man already..."

"What man? If I had a man then I wouldn't be doing this would I?" sighed Syrus, knocking his head a few times on his locker door in frustration before going back to crushing the beautiful roses he had picked out just for his beloved after he started to get a headache, knowing very well that his head banging had left a mark but not caring in the slightest bit. All the bluenette wanted right then was the bell to ring for the next class and for him to forget about the whole thing and just go back to sulking at home whenever he saw or heard that his beloved was with a girl like always. Oh why did he fall for him anyways and why did he even go through with this whole thing?

He had known right from the start that it was a bad idea so Jaden informing him that it was all a mistake wasn't really necessary. But unfortunately, his heart had been projecting the quarterback's luscious lips to his brain again but this time it had worked, working all the way to them standing out like a couple of idiots who were doing an mission impossible that was even too impossible for Tom Cruise to handle. Now reason had finally made light at the second worst moment ever; the worst moment would be to have reasoning win over when he was about to confess. That would be embarrassing.

'...But this is just as worse...'

Oh why did he have a heart again?

Looking up and frowning in shame at Jaden's sad look, he leaned into the brunette's reassuring hand. Or at least he thought it was a reassuring hand until the bluenette felt a hard push away from his friend and into the direction of The Wolves; it was like those sailors on a ship looking at their death or misfortune coming but unable to turn away from it or escape it and just like the sailors he crashed right into the most dangerous part of the disaster, the middle of the hungry pack. Or at least he thought it was the middle but...when did the floor get so warm and muscular and...? Eyes widening as he realized that he fell into a living breathing chest, a chest that could only belong to the one person he did not want to bump into but ironically came to ask him out and one that he should not be enjoying so much since he was about to be ripped to pieces for touching their property. 'God, I would so want to be their property...or rather his property...and what the hell am I thinking?'

Smiling sheepishly at his soft landing, he tried to stop the blush that was creeping up his face as he stared into warm but extremely sexy bronze eyes and oh god, he felt a drool coming on...Glancing over his shoulder hoping to catch Jaden's eye so he could save him from this pleasurable, painful, incredible, agonizing, mesmerizing...'Wait a minute, he's leaving me to die? How could you Jaden? I thought you were my friend...don't leave me Jaden!' Jaden couldn't hear him of course since he was saying this in his head only but even if he did shout it the bluenette doubted that the brunette would turn back and help him. Apparently his sulking before had gotten on his nerves and the fact that he was about to chicken out was about the last straw for him so Syrus couldn't really blame him. 'God, what should I do? I can't blame him cause he was just helping me but I can't thank him although if he hadn't done it then I wouldn't have gotten so close...so pleasurably close...and I really need to stop that...'

Paling when he caught sight of the hungry glares from the other Wolf Squad members, he gulped and shimmied down, all pleasurable feeling gone and left only with fear; this was not going to be good...

"...Well, well, well...look what the nerds dragged in..."

"...Should we play with him a little, eh Hassleberry?"

Hassleberry stared blankly in silence at the trembling mob of bright blue hair for a few minutes, eyes diluting a bit when he caught sight of the poor roses who had gone through so much that day and snatching them away from Syrus's hands and hiding them behind him in his jacket, shoving the bluenette away in the process which had been done so fast that the other jocks hadn't seen the roses being hidden away from view behind his back. Syrus would have been shocked that his roses were taken – though it was the same person he was going to give anyways- but his mind was too clouded with fear at what their play might consist of to notice anything gone from him. He had learned from the other nerds...he meant, his friends that becoming a play toy for the jocks meant get your head flushed, being ridden by a horse or other worse things he did not want to think about at that moment. 'I hope I lose consciousness halfway...'

"Nah...He's not worth our time...plus, we better get a move on before we get a detention for coming to class late and Coach is already upset with us due to our laziness last practice and I would rather not feel his full wrath..."

The other jocks stopped halfway in their complaints at not having fun with their new toy and paled at making Coach angry again, mumbling something incoherent about the punishment they had to endure the last time before rushing off to class; Syrus's mouth had dropped almost to the ground in shock at how they all paled in fear and ran away like little girls. If Jaden had seen he would had probably flat out laughed at him...correction: He was flat out laughing at them; it was only fortunate that they were too busy with their own private thoughts that they hadn't realized or Jaden would have been ganged up by them. Of course thinking about it, maybe it was a good thing for them instead. Frowning in confusion at a foreign hand that reached out in front of him, he gasped as he realized not all of the jocks had left. God, he was going to have a cardiac arrest at how fast his heart was beating right then. Gasping when he was pulled up impatiently by a very warm and muscular-...and hopefully he did not drool because that was so tempting now- hand, ducking his head when he peered straight into beautiful bronze eyes again; their face came so close!

"Are you okay? I hope I didn't push you too hard..."

"No it's alright...I'm fine...completely fine..." Syrus babbled, laughing goofingly; no one could blame him really, the guy was having a normal conversation with his crush!

"That's good..." Hassleberry replied, taking the roses from behind his back and sniffing them, smiling widely as he pulled them away from his face and closer to Syrus who was blushing brighter than a raspberry and now a strawberry, pulling it closer still even though the other's face was moving away ever time he came near. It was pretty funny really if you actually watched, like cat and mouse or to be exact a dinosaur and a train; weird. But like the cat and mouse or dinosaur and train, the bigger one got the victory and so their lips finally met in a passionate kiss – Syrus and Hassleberry I mean-; Syrus could not believe it but that didn't stop him from kissing him back.

'It's like watching a chick flick...well, at least I can enjoy all the horror and chick flicks alone without Syrus hanging onto me like a leaf or crying buckets of tears on my popcorn, though it did need it sometimes and I did cry too...' Jaden thought, having watched the whole thing from some part away before leaving to his next class, hoping the two couple wouldn't be late although they could spend some alone time in detention together. Humming to a random tune, he closed his eyes and let his feet walk for him which was, unfortunately, a bad thing to do since it led him right into the very person half of him did not want to see.

"Hey, watch it Slacker! You almost got your loser-ness all over my nice clothes..."

The brunette's good mood evaporated into nothing as he recognized the widely known spoiled rich brat "Gothic Prince" aka Chazz Princeton. He was the sort of person you would see in normal high schools with people following him around, getting everything he wanted, getting the 'good treatment' when he was in the wrong and also the guy who pissed off everyone he met as well as his favorite rival, Jaden Yuki. So, obviously Jaden wasn't quite up to his happy standards around this guy. So to avoid trouble, he avoid him and it worked for a whole entire year until this very moment. The brunette was not in the mood but he sensed a battle and he never backed away from one especially when it concerned the 'protégé'.

"...Heh, I know I'm attractive...but you could _try_ to be subtle when you're looking, ya know..." Jaden teased when he saw how the other's eyes roamed his body greedily as if he was a thirsty man looking a nice, cold, clean glass of water. Chazz blushed at getting caught and growled as if the brunette said an offending thing, glaring at him one last time before stomping off to his next class which luckily wasn't Jaden's. Lifting an eyebrow at his retreating back and as usual thinking how he did that swishy thing with his clothes so beautifully as if he was wearing a cape, Jaden wondered idly why the battle ended so quickly but shrugged and thought nothing of it but only good riddance, his happy mood coming back as well as his humming as he again headed to his class without any more interruptions; meanwhile he filed Chazz's cute blush away for some other time. It was no secret -except to everyone else- that he liked Chazz but...

'...But only Chazz wasn't so mean...'

"...He asked me out!"

"I know..."

"...Hassleberry asked me out..."

"I know...you told me already like twenty times..."

"...The star quarterback asked me out!"

"Wait...are you dating him because he's star quarterback?"

"...Of course not, I'm not like _them_" Syrus stated firmly with a serious face, them referring to the many girls specifically cheerleaders who go out with guys only for their status and not because they have feelings for them; it was pretty sad.

"But anyways, guess what...Tyrano Hassleberry asked me out today!"

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed..." Jaden said sarcastically, stuffing the books that he didn't need into his locker which meant he was stuffing all of his books which meant he probably wasn't going to go his Geometric homework due next Tuesday; Bummer. Sure, he was extremely happy for Syrus finally getting his man and having a relationship because seriously he really need one since his skills weren't as great as the brunette's but it was getting a bit on his nerves. Especially since he couldn't seem to get a certain Chazz Princeton on a date; Double Bummer.

"Um, Jaden, can I ask you for a small favor?"

"Anything Sy..."

"Well, on my date...can you come with me please? I mean, just in case I do something stupid and mess it up will you come in and save me?" Syrus asked, smiling sheepishly; Jaden's bad feeling had been corrected but he didn't want to let his friend down by simply saying no, so being Jaden, he thought of creative ways to say no.

"I have homework..."

"You never have homework and besides, I end up doing it for you anyways..."

"I have to go away to my grandma's house..."

"She's on a cruise ship that's a thousand miles away..."

"I have to go away to my grandpa's house..."

"He's dead..."

"I have to go to my cousin's..."

"He's dead too..."

"I'm going out on a date..."

"Then bring them along...we can make it a double date...we're going to a nice restaurant in..."

"I don't have a date...and I don't want to go alone"

"I know you don't but don't worry...Hassleberry has arranged one for you..."

"Really?" Jaden asked, a bit suspicious. Since when was Hassleberry a matchmaker and managed to conjure up a date so quick especially a date for a guy like him who had very acquired tastes; something was not right. Oblivious to the brunette's thoughts, the bluenette nodded eagerly, giving a bit of puppy eyes to convince him which he fell over for immediately; Jaden was always a sucker for the puppy eyes. It was no wonder his puppy was so fat now! Sighing deeply as his friend cheered in the background and talked excitedly about how well the date was going to go since he was now coming along, Jaden couldn't help but let a small smile through. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he wanted to go out into the dating field again but was sadly stuck in the singles field since his tastes had risen to "long lasting relationship"; maybe he would finally get his wish.

'Actually half of my wish since a certain Prince wasn't my blind date...'

"...I can't believe I'm doing this..."

Syrus sweat dropped and fumbled with his napkin even more, quite nervous now that it was close to the time their dates would be arriving and wondering if he looked proper and polite and not embarrassing as to ensure he wouldn't be embarrassing Hassleberry or even Jaden. Breath was minty fresh which was good as else he would have to reframe from kissing the quarterback for the whole night which would be pretty awful to both of them, teeth were sparkling clean which was a plus considering he didn't want it to seem like he had become impatient and had eaten without them and his suit was pressed, clean and free of wrinkles thankfully. Hair was fine though it took an arm and two legs to get under his control and his cell phone was turned off so he didn't disturb anyone. Sighing in relief at finding everything in order, he glanced over to his friend, a bit envious at his bored yet calm look as he was busy sweating buckets –luckily not literally-. How did Jaden do it sometimes?

"I hope we're not late..."

Jumping slightly at being caught off guard he blushed rosy and stood up, stuttering out a reassurance; Hassleberry's smile was worth ten million dollars. A certain brunette from the sidelines watched silently at their interaction, smiling softly as the quarterback placed a chaste kiss on the bluenette's hand earning a squeak and a darker blush than before; he was such a gentleman. Jumping slightly as his hand was grabbed lovingly by a foreign hand, Jaden blushed as he received the same treatment, eyes widening when he got a good look at his blind date and...it was Chazz?

'God, he looks stunning...'

Without shame or consideration of his actions, Jaden's eyes roamed the other's body carefully, drinking all the features in, sometimes lingering on certain areas. The black suit looked a bit baggy but tight enough that his imagination did only half the work which was a relief for a change and the usual sticking – in – random – places hair was cleanly slicked back with gel; he looked suspiciously like James Bond.

"I know I'm attractive but you could try to be more subtle slacker..." Chazz teased, smirking, finding pleasure when Jaden reared back, blushing brighter than a rose and played with the napkins which he suddenly found interesting like Syrus had done before although he was playing a bit rougher. Syrus, sensing some trouble, went over to comfort the brunette; God knew they needed those napkins that Jaden was so persistent to destroy. "Jaden, don't worry about Chazz, the big jerk and just focus on the jerk you're going to order..." Syrus said, misreading the whole situation a bit. Fortunately Jaden cheered up anyways, stomach growling as he scanned the menu's contents; if you wanted to make Jaden happy, just mention food. After that everyone including Chazz was on their best behavior, Syrus and Hassleberry often passing quick glances and flirty smiles at each other but nothing out of the ordinary.

That is, if Chazz Princeton was being a total gentleman to you was normal.

He had offered to order for everyone, achieving the task flawlessly which was a total shock to both the brunette who was wondering if the 'Prince' had been stalking him around and his friend would have been in total shock as well but he was...quite busy at that moment; Jaden could now really relate to Syrus. Chazz even had picked up his fork when he accidentally dropped it in his 'chow down' and wiped a bit of gravy that had ended up on Jaden's nose and had even suggested a pastry that surprisingly the brunette had enjoyed quite a lot if the way he was trying to sneak a few licks off the plate and fork was any indication.

The understatement of the century...Jaden was completely freaked out!

And when Jaden was freaked, he did very...very...very...very...very...very...very...very...**very**...

..._stupid things_...

"Chazz, as much as I like the fine treatment, I'm not a woman and this is not a real date so please do not treat me the gender you flaunt yourself everyday in..." Jaden stated, twirling his fork idly as if he was wondering what else he could do with it other than using it for eating; only looking up when Syrus dropped his fork in utter shock at his friend's rude statement while his date looked nervously everywhere else; the brunette found it quite odd, glancing over his date to say the same exact thing but reeling back when he saw the familiar enraged look Chazz always carried, feeling triumph for a second before it plummeted into guilt as he saw sparks of sadness reveal through the angry mask. He never thought he would see the day that Chazz would actually look hurt...and the brunette thought it would be pretty good for the brat to get what's coming to him and feel what he's been causing people to feel every time they were even a foot in front of him; but he was wrong...it hurt...it hurt so bad...and it hurt even worse when the other finally excused himself and ran out fast enough that no one would suspect anything. Why oh why was he so stupid?

But of course who could blame him, after all it's pretty weird when you're stuck with your rival and he's treating you like a piece of glass instead of mud like he always does. So of course, he thought it to be a hoax of some sort and wanted to bring the 'royal highness' a few notches down. So, who could really blame him?

'I would blame me...as a matter of fact, I am blaming me...Stupid, stupid me!'

Excusing himself also, Jaden ran after his blind date without any consideration of making a scene, accidentally bumping into the very person he ran outside to see. Apparently the other had come back although he looked rather worse for wear with red, puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks; Jaden's heart was going to suffocate from all this guilt he kept feeling. At seeing the very person he did not want to see in his current position, Chazz glared to avoid attention at his looks and fired off the regular insults which of course didn't faze Jaden at all.

"Watch where you're going slacker! You nearly got your loser-ness on my new clothes..."He growled with a sneer although this time it had a rather sad undertone to it and Jaden wondered if his heart could take much more, deciding to tell him to truth even if it was to stop the rather painful squeezing he was feeling; he wondered if this was how a stroke felt. But unfortunately Chazz was rather on a roll that night so the brunette couldn't get a word in no matter what he did.

"...Look, don't apologize because I know you want to and don't you dare deny it, slacker. It's not your...you actually helped me un-understand that you're just not interested into me as I thought you were from the signals which I now know were quite wrong and I'm just glad that I didn't jump the gun but I just...I just want to be alone right now...just for a few minutes. I'll...I'll be fine..." He choked out, yelping when a foreign hand clasped over his mouth before he could finish, ready to bite off said hand when it was suddenly replaced by soft, warm lips that tasted suspiciously like the jerk Jaden had eaten.

Realizing that it was the brunette kissing him and that it was not a dream, Chazz kissed back happily, their kiss quickly turning passionate as their tongues battled for dominance. The battle was a tie with both pulling away to catch their breath before lunging back for round two. No words were exchanged, no words were needed, only touches and kisses were allowed which Chazz was quite satisfied with as well as Jaden until round five where he pulled away to shout out to the world that Chazz Princeton was his boyfriend.

Chazz had never been so happy before...and so embarrassed...

**The End**


End file.
